A New Beginning
by Bookbinder4
Summary: Lorelai's pregnant and Rory and her are no longer speaking, how will the new addition help to fix the rift in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during season six, immediately following Rory's departure from Yale.**

**April doesn't exist in this story and Logan was the instigator in the yacht theft not Rory.**

* * *

A New Beginning

Lorelai was feeling nauseous again ever since Rory had left to live with her grandparents Lorelai had struggled to keep anything down.

She sat on the sofa and sighed as the previous days played back in her mind, the look on Rory's face as she watched her through the pool house window. The happiness she felt when Luke said yes to her proposal and the sadness that followed when she realised she couldn't tell her best friend the happy news.

Lorelai suddenly raced to the bathroom and repeatedly retched into the toilet, nothing appeared her stomach was empty.

Luke appeared behind the door and stooped down towards her, gently stroking her back as he tried to get her to lie down in her bedroom for a while.

"It's okay, I'm okay" Lorelai tried to attest as she shakily stood up and leaned into him.

"Your not, you've been throwing up for days. Maybe you should see a doctor" Luke said as he held Lorelai in his arms.

Luke was growing more concerned each day, Lorelai was rarely sick and it hurt him to see how changed she had become.

She had lost weight in a very short space of time and her face was pale and drawn.

"It's probably just a bug, I'm sure it will pass soon" Lorelai said hopefully,

"If your no better by tomorrow I'm calling a doctor" Luke promised.

Lorelai just sighed and walked to her bedroom to lie down she was getting dizzy again but she wasn't about to tell Luke, she feared he would take her to the emergency room if he knew.

She thought back to the day Martha was born and how she ate the apple, she had worried she was pregnant until her period had arrived.

Lorelai suddenly sat up that period had never really come to much and ever since her tampon box had been gathering dust.

"Oh no" she shouted forgetting Luke was home and could hear her, he rushed into the bedroom shocked by the horror etched on Lorelai's face.

"Lorelai what's wrong",

"I think, I think" Lorelai stumbled along.

"What" Luke shouted,

"I think I'm pregnant" Lorelai finally managed to say.

Luke staggered back bumping into the doorframe, then looking back to Lorelai he smiled.

"I'm going to be a father" he announced still smiling happily,

"Your going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy again" Lorelai spoke softly as she too began to smile.

"Were going to be a family" Luke said as he leaned over to embrace Lorelai,

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai was lazing on the sofa watching a movie she hadn't seen in years, remembering how much Rory had loved it when she was a child.

A constant ache in her heart reminded her every morning that she wasn't speaking with her child. She picked up the phone constantly to tell Rory her news but never dialled the number, she was just too upset with Rory to reach out to her.

What upset her the most was not being able to tell her about the baby, her soon to be little brother or sister.

Lorelai had been to her doctor who had confirmed her suspicions that a baby was indeed on the way. Luke had gone with her to the appointment and held her hand when the good news was announced.

Ever since Lorelai had been on cloud nine her only regret being her estrangement from her daughter and as much as she tried to deny it her parents too.

Rory had visited Luke and although he was desperate to unite the pair he had inadvertently put his foot in it, by telling Rory about their engagement.

He hadn't meant to break the news to her at all, but his awkwardness at her sudden appearance and his determination not to mention the baby had caused him to slip up.

Rory was upset by the news and abruptly left, leaving an unhappy Luke to explain his mistake to Lorelai.

Grateful that he didn't tell her everything she eventually forgave him and promised that she wasn't too upset, but Lorelai shed some silent tears that night unknown to Luke.

When Luke got home that night he found Lorelai asleep on the sofa the television playing to itself. He walked towards her, his face grave when he saw her pale completion and her furrowed brow even in sleep.

She was still having morning sickness and the strain of living without Rory was certainly beginning to show on her face.

Luke wrapped the blanket that rested on the back of the sofa around her and gently kissed her cheek, when Lorelai was sad he was sad and since Rory had met him in the diner the sadness had only increased.

Luke worried about Lorelai constantly and not just about her emotional state but her physical state too. Since Rory she had lost some weight and with the baby and the sickness she was growing thinner by the day.

At their last appointment the doctor had also shared her concern about Lorelai's weight loss and put her on a strict diet to help gain weight and prevent the sickness.

So far the diet hadn't helped and the sickness was getting worse, they had another appointment next week and Luke was eager to find a solution to help.

He lifted Lorelai's feet and placed them in his lap as he sat down on the opposite end on the sofa, her feet were like ice so he wrapped his warm hands around them.

Luke looked at his future wife and sighed hoping tomorrow would finally bring an end to the sickness, so they could both enjoy the pregnancy.

"I love you" Luke said softly as he stroked Lorelai's feet,

"I love you too" he said looking at her flat stomach.

"If you try not to make your mommy sick tomorrow, I'll owe you."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was awoken early the next morning by Lorelai suddenly jumping from the bed, he watched as she raced to the bathroom and sighed.

Luke quickly followed and tried to hold back her hair as she emptied her stomachs contents into the toilet.

"Luke I don't want you to see me like this" she whispered as a second wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

"I'm staying Lorelai, please."

Luke stood his ground as he stroked her back rhythmically, eventually Lorelai flushed the toilet and shuffled back so she could rest against the bathtub.

Luke wet a wash cloth and gently dabbed her face, which was flushed and glistening with sweat.

"Can I get you anything" he asked,

"Water" Lorelai asked closing her eyes.

Luke ran downstairs and grabbed some mineral water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard then ran back up the stairs.

On entering the bathroom he was alarmed when he saw Lorelai sprawled out on the floor her eyes still closed.

"Lorelai" Luke shouted as he raced to her side,

"Luke" Lorelai replied softly.

"Are you okay, Lorelai can you sit up" Luke's face was almost as white as Lorelai's as he caressed her face.

Lorelai's face grew paler as she sat up and leaned over the toilet once again, retching repeatedly, she looked so exhausted stumped over the toilet that he feared she would collapse.

"That's it we're going to the doctors, today" Luke said suddenly as Lorelai reached over to flush the toilet again.

"Okay" she said softly, surprising Luke by her sudden surrender.

They were at the hospital waiting for Lorelai to be admitted a little after 4.00pm that same day. Luke was tightly clutching Lorelai's hand, a kind of desperate alarm etched on his pale face.

Earlier at the doctors office they had discovered the constant morning sickness had left Lorelai dangerously dehydrated and her blood pressure was abnormally low.

The doctor had immediately sent them to the hospital, concerned about Lorelai's health and their unborn baby's.

Within the hour Lorelai was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a drip and a blood pressure monitor.

Luke was sitting beside the bed stroking the hair from her face, a crease of worry lines on his brow.

Luke had begged her to let him call Rory and her parents about her condition but she wouldn't allow it.

Later that evening while she was sleeping he snuck out of her room and called Sookie

on a pay phone.

She agreed with Luke about telling Rory but decided for Lorelai's sake that it would

be best not to inform her parents.

Encouraged by Sookie Luke called Rory using the number Sookie had given him,

"Hello,"

"Hi Rory, it's Luke" Luke said hesitantly not sure whether Rory would hang up on

him because of their engagement.

"Luke" Rory said surprised, amazed that Luke of all people would be calling her tonight.

"Look I know your upset with each other and your mad but I need to..." Luke was cut of at this point by Rory.

"What's wrong, your voice sounds weird" Rory spoke in sudden gasps as if she knew what was coming.

"Your moms not too well right now, I think if you were here it would help,"

"What, moms sick are you at home" Rory asked.

"No, look try not to freak out but we're at the hospital in Hartford,"

"The hospital, I'm on my way" Rory announced and the phone suddenly went dead.

Luke sighed as he placed the phone back, hoping Rory would drive safely to the hospital and keep the news to herself.

Rory hadn't given him time to explain what was wrong with Lorelai and he hated to admit it but he was a little afraid of Rory's arrival. The engagement had really upset her how would the pregnancy affect her and the fact that the pregnancy had made her mother so sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory appeared at the reception desk thirty minutes later to ask where Lorelai Gilmore was, she was out of breath having run from the hospital parking lot.

"Room 124 on the third floor" the receptionist explained,

"Thank you" Rory called out as she ran to the nearby elevator.

Once she reached her destination she walked slowly towards room 124 and knocked on the door, there was no answer so she quietly stepped inside.

Lorelai was resting on her side, her face white and peaceful, Rory looked at the IV in her mothers hand and winced.

Her mother had changed a lot since she had last seen her, she'd loss weight especially around her face. She was pale, washed out and so unlike the mother she knew that Rory almost doubted it was her.

The door opened and Luke walked in holding a small cup of water in his hand, he jumped when he saw Rory standing beside her mother.

"Hey,"

"Hey... Luke... what happened" Rory stuttered as she sat down on the chair Luke had occupied just moments before.

"She's been sick and her body's a little dehydrated" Luke replied,

"Sick with what" Rory almost shouted.

"Rory please don't get too upset, I know your Mom wanted to tell you when..."

"What, what's wrong... is Mom going to alright" Rory interrupted.

"Your Moms... your Moms... Lorelai's pregnant and the morning sickness has been fairly severe. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but Lorelai didn't want her parents to know, I'm really sorry Rory."

Rory's mouth dropped in shock, her mother was pregnant, her mother had kept the news to herself, she was going to be a big sister, it was a lot to take in.

"Who else knows" Rory suddenly blurted out,

"Only Sookie and only because Lorelai was sick and kept missing work" Luke was being completely honest he didn't even believe Jackson knew.

"Lorelai wanted to tell you next after me I promise" Luke said as he reached towards her and patted her shoulder.

Rory looked up at Luke and saw the sadness in his eyes, he was certainly concerned and she was smart enough to know his concern was more for her mother than herself.

"Is Mom going to be okay" she said eventually, Luke looked from Rory to Lorelai and then back to Rory, "I hope so."

Luke moved a second chair towards Lorelai's bed so he could sit and be close to both Gilmore girls.

Rory reached for her mothers hand and held it in both of hers and she watched her mother sleep.

"I'm sorry" Rory said softly as a single tear fell down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Luke wrapped his arm around Rory and squeezed her tight, It hurt him to see her cry almost as much as it hurt him when Lorelai was upset.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Lorelai awoke, she turned her head and saw Luke fast asleep in the chair furthest from the bed.

The chair closest to the bed was also occupied, Lorelai looked to see who was there and let out an audible gasp.

She called out her daughters name and was amazed when Rory looked up and smiled,

"Rory" she repeated again a little louder,

"Mommy" Rory replied almost reverently, as she laid her head down beside her mother and kissed her cheek.

Lorelai pulled Rory close and hugged her tightly, tears falling down her face and Rory's too. When they finally pulled away Lorelai wiped away her daughters tears and her own and softly spoke "I missed you."

"I missed you too and I'm so sorry, when Luke called I was so scared. You're going to be okay now, you are?" Rory questioned hesitantly.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise" Lorelai said as she stroked her daughters hair trying her best to reassure her.

Lorelai moved up and persuaded Rory to join her in the small bed, reaching out her arms she cradled her child close to her chest.

Rory was silently crying as her mother hugged her tight, "It's going to be okay now, everything's going to work out sweets."

Luke moved his stiff body and looked around the room he had woke up in. At first he couldn't remember where he was and then it suddenly dawned on him. He looked towards the bed and smiled at what he saw, Lorelai was still fast asleep and wrapped in her embrace was Rory.

Rory's face was blotched with redness, the pillow still damp from her many tears but she seemed content now sleeping next to her mother.

Luke hadn't the heart to wake them, he looked at mother and daughter reunited after many unhappy weeks and smiled again. He hoped they would now put an end to their conflict and be the team they had always been before.


	5. Chapter 5

When the doctor entered the room later that day, Rory was awake and sitting on the chair beside Luke. Lorelai was still sleeping her face remained pale and her breathing seemed a little laboured.

The doctor checked the IV and tried to assess Lorelai's condition as she slept, he seemed concerned that she was still sleeping and tried to wake her.

"Ms Gilmore, Ms Gilmore," Lorelai failed to wake so the doctor gently shook her shoulder. Eventually she stirred then flinched at the sight of the doctor, "Ms Gilmore how are you feeling today."

"Lorelai please" she asked as she looked around for Luke and Rory, "Okay Lorelai how are you feeling" he asked kindly. "A little tired but otherwise I feel fine," Lorelai looked towards Rory as she spoke and smiled.

The doctor asked her to sit up so he could assess her responses, she moved slowly and rested her back against the headboard.

He checked her pulse and tested for any vertigo, as Lorelai moved her head the whole room swam in and out of focus. "I'm dizzy" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed as the little colour she had gained in the night quickly disappeared. The doctor helped her to lie back on the bed and went to check her blood pressure.

Luke was anxiously hovering close to the bed and Rory was looking almost as pale as her mother while the doctor glanced at the monitor.

"Your pressure is still very low, I want you to stay laying down," he looked at the pallor of her skin and noticed Lorelai's shallow breaths.

"I'm going to attach a nasal cannula to help improve your oxygen saturation, it's just going to ease your breathing" the doctor explained as he placed the tube around Lorelai's nostrils.

"Now Lorelai I just want you to relax and I'll be back later to check on your progress" the doctor looked at his patient and smiled then slowly left the room.

Luke stepped past Rory and reached for Lorelai's hand, "He was helpful" he said sarcastically with a slight smile.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile too as she looked from Luke to her daughter, Rory saw nothing to smile about as the concern for her mother only increased.

Lorleai watched her daughter practically shake with anxiety and desperately wanted to end her distress, so she said the only thing that came to mind "Oy with the poodles already."

Luke looked concerned that Lorleai had finally snapped but Rory laughed almost instantly. Lorelai joined in the laughter and caught up by the crazy Gilmore girls Luke began to chuckle too but had no idea why.

Later while Lorelai was sleeping Luke suggested that Rory should go home and catch up on some sleep. Rory was reluctant to leave as her eyes hovered over her mother, but realised that Luke really needed some time to himself.

"Oh and Rory, please don't say anything about Lorelai to your grandparents. I understand that your probably unwilling, but your mother is under enough stress right now and I don't want to add to it."

Rory looked at Luke debating whether to agree, then she looked back at her mother and agreed. "I promise I won't tell them anything, I want Mom to be happy and Grandma never really helps with that" Rory said solemnly as she left them alone.

Luke smiled to himself as he thought about Rory's promise but immediately scowled when he turned and saw Lorelai struggling with her health.

A nurse entered the room later with a tray of food, "Dr Sullivan wants you to eat as much as you can, it will help alleviate the dizziness."

Lorelai looked at the food suspiciously but her hunger won out and she reluctantly began to eat. Luke just hoped she would keep in down, he was so desperate by now that he was secretly wishing there was no pregnancy.

Within the hour Lorelai was bringing it all back up, Luke holding a bowl under her chin with one hand and gently rubbing circles on her back with the other.

Afterwards Lorelai slumped back on the bed, relieved that Rory had not been there to witness her sickness.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back at home, Luke was shouting at a nurse trying to get her to send back the doctor.

When the doctor finally made an appearance Lorelai was once again fast asleep and Luke was a nervous wreck.

"She just can't keep anything down, look how thin she is," Luke swept his hand over the slim figure in the bed as he continued to rant. "It's been weeks now, this can't be normal. Can't you do something, I just want her get better, please" Luke begged as the doctor tried to get a word in edgeways.

"I'm going to start her on some medication that will hopefully help with the sickness, I can administer it through the IV."

"Will it harm the baby?" Luke asked uncertainly, the doctor assured him that the medication rarely affected the foetus but he would need Lorelai's permission before he began the treatment.

Luke gently shook Lorelai awake and told her about the medication that would stop the morning sickness.

"The baby" Lorelai asked the second the information filtered into her sleepy brain,

"The medication rarely effects the foetus and with such severe morning sickness the end truly justifies the mean" Dr Sullivan said.

"Rarely, that means it can hurt the baby" Lorelai shouted,

"It's very rare, like 1 in 10000,"

"No" Lorelai replied with conviction.

"Lorelai" Luke begged as he grabbed hold of her hand,

"No Luke, I'm not harming our baby."

Luke knew the stubbornness of Lorelai, he'd seen it at work a thousand times and no amount of begging would change her mind. He shook his head sadly, he didn't want to hurt the baby either but given the choice between the baby and Lorelai he'd choose Lorelai.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later and Lorelai was still declining treatment, the sickness was still severe and Luke had been driven to distraction.

He had pleaded with her, Rory had pleaded with her and several doctors had tried to get her to change her decision. Rory in a temper almost unknown for her had shouted bitterly at her mother, they had both been brought to tears but Lorleai remained immovable.

Ever since their argument Rory had stopped visiting her mother, she visited the hospital everyday and talked with Luke but she couldn't witness what was happening anymore.

Luke often wished he could walk away like Rory but he couldn't, leaving her was not an option but seeing her alter before his eyes was breaking his heart.

"Lorelai the baby will die if you continue with this" Luke said suddenly as he held Lorelai in his arms. They were both resting on the bed, exhausted by their separate struggles.

"No Luke, everything will be okay" Lorelai said in a strange far away voice,

"It wont" Luke whispered, "I'm so scared, please don't do this to me anymore."

Lorelai didn't answer she was softly crying, overwhelmed by Luke's words. Luke turned to face her and gently wiped away her tears. "It will be okay, I promise" Lorelai repeated, Luke just held her tighter and sighed.

Meanwhile Rory was storming into the pool house, she had just returned from the hospital where she had sat quietly with Luke in the waiting room. Luke didn't say much but from the thick stubble on his face and the dark circles under his eyes Rory had learnt a great deal.

She picked up a book and tried to occupy herself but she barely see straight she was so angry.

Without thought she stood and ran into the main house, "Grandma, Grandma" she shouted.

"I'm upstairs Rory" replied a stern disembodied voice, Rory dashed up the stairs and searched for the person the voice belonged too.

Emily was in her bedroom rummaging through her closest for a particular dress, she had a function tomorrow evening and was getting prepared.

She looked up as Rory raced into her room, "Rory, what's got into you" Emily inquired. Rory was out of breath, her eyes livid, "What's happened" she gasped as she saw the turmoil on Rory's face.

"It's Mom,"

Emily staggered backwards at Rory's words, the colour draining from her face "Lorelai" was all she could articulate.

"Okay this might be a bit of a surprise but Moms pregnant..." at this point Emily cut her off. "Pregnant, trust Lorelai to do this again out of wedlock. Rory you gave me quite a start I thought your mother was hurt or worse, never scare me like that again.

You and your mother are so alike, so dramatic my how my heart is racing" Emily was still clutching her heart when Rory interrupted.

"Grandma Moms in the hospital" Emily looked like she was about to butt in again but Rory silenced her with a look.

"She's had a lot of sickness and won't take the medication that will ease it, she's afraid it will harm the baby. Please make her take it Grandma, please."

Emily listened to Rory and tried to understand what had happened to her daughter,

"How long" she said.

"How long?" Rory looked confused,

"How long has Lorelai been in the hospital"

"Four days" Rory answered reluctantly.

Emily sighed as she realised yet again her daughter had been keeping things from her and now her granddaughter was doing the same. She walked towards the bed and slumped down, as Rory walked towards her nervously.

Rory knelt down beside the bed and looked beseechingly up at Emily, "please Grandma do something."

Emily gazed at her granddaughter as a single tear escaped from her eye, "I'll fix this sweetie, your mother is going to be just fine."

Rory smiled for the first time in days, believing that somehow her Grandma would resolve the situation.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away,"

"I guess you mother put you up to that" Emily said sternly.

"No, I just didn't want you to upset Mom,"

"Upset your mother, why ever did you think I would do that" she said straight faced.

Rory was a little stunned and stared at her grandmother open mouthed, she was too upset to tell whether she was joking or not.

Later that evening Emily marched up to room 124 with Rory slowly following in her wake.

She reached for the door and bounded into the room, she noticed Luke sleeping in the chair closest to the bed and then her eyes drifted to Lorelai.

Emily visibly gasped, Lorelai had changed considerably since she had last seen her and broken her daughters heart.

She noticed the IV and the monitors, she saw the hollow voids in Lorelai's figure and the transparent quality of her skin.

Without realising it her feet had carried her towards the bed, she looked so much worse close up.

Awoken by some strange precognition Lorelai's eyes suddenly opened and she flinched at her mothers presence.

"Lorelai" Emily spoke so softly it almost went unnoticed,

Lorelai stared at her mother amazed, her eyes betraying the fear that passed through her, "Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

"This stops now, your going to take the medicine before there's no baby left to consider. Lorelai I know your upset with your father and me and believe me I understand you have ever right, we didn't support you and we should have.

But please left me support you now, let me help" Emily practically begged.

Lorelai listened to Emily and sighed, she looked at her mothers face and saw something that had never been there before, fear.

Her mother was scared, Emily Gilmore was scared and Lorelai finally realised how much she was loved.

She consider her mothers words endlessly while Emily waited patiently by her side. It was then that she noticed Rory standing far back in the room, twisting a tissue desperately in her hands. Rory looked like a little girl again, lost on her first day of Kindergarten and Lorelai was struck by the pain she was putting her daughter through.

"Okay, I'll do it" she finally said relinquishing for Rory far more than her mother would ever concede.

Emily smiled and left to inform a nurse, while Rory moved closer to her mother and broke down.

"I'm sorry Rory" Lorelai repeated until Rory checked her tears and smiled.

A few days later Lorelai was being discharged from the hospital. The medicine had managed to prevent the sickness and Lorelai was slowly gaining her weight back.

She was still weak and struggling with fatigue, but the doctor was confident after a few weeks of rest she would be back to normal.

Emily had visited her everyday and even Richard had made several appearances. It was hard for him to see Lorelai so altered especially because he blamed himself entirely.

Over the past few days Rory had moved back home, hoping to help her mother and mend some fences. Emily and Richard had supported the move and were hopeful it would motivate her to return to Yale.

The relationship they had with their daughter was still temperamental and difficult at times. They had lost Lorelai's trust and they all needed to work on getting it back.

Lorelai and Rory's relationship however was much stronger and they fell back into their old ways much faster than either could have believed.

They laughed a lot and caught one another up on all their news, they watched movies together in the hospital and even allowed Emily to participate.

The baby was progressing normally, proving that the medicine much to Lorelai's relief hadn't harmed the foetus.

Luke so relieved by Lorelai's return to good health didn't even seem to mind the constant presence of Emily Gilmore. So relieved that a strange tolerance between the two seemed to have occurred. Emily stopped putting him down and Luke stopped caring when the inevitable stub came his way.

"I'm so glad to be home" Lorelai announced as Luke helped her inside the house.

"And I'm so glad your home" said Luke softly as he kissed Lorelai gently on her forehead.


End file.
